


Simple Man

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: The role a mother plays in his son’s life is a very powerful one, you know the bond mother-son relationship played in Steve’s life was a great influence in the man you and America admire now. His life hasn’t been an easy one, but he will never forget her mother’s message to him before she passed away.





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Simple Man” by Lynyrd Skynyrd, I’ve already had heard this song before, although the cover by [Sierra Eagleson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFOk2AMpuwA) moved me to write this fic (please listen to it, you’ll love it). And other thing that inspired me too was that I found a quote about Sarah Roger’s last message to Steve. I wanted to write about Steve’s mother, and whereby she could influence what kind of man he will be. Ladies, if you find a good man, think about his mother has part on how great he is now. I hope you like it!
> 
> Y/N: Your name
> 
> *gif and image are not mine*

 

“Give up”, something Steve never learned. A voice deep inside always was saying “don’t give up”, even when things got too hard. That was definitely Steve’s major strength, his heart, his resolution and self-determination that had taken him so far, to do great things and help others and changing lives without even realizing.

But of course, some people wouldn’t see beyond the strong man he was now, muscular and a well-known hero. They could not see the real man behind the shield and blue suit, but you could because you knew him, you’ve had the chance to meet his heart, thanks to he let you come into it.

 

_Mama told me when I was young_

_“Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it’ll help you some sunny day”_

 

Since Steve could remember her mother was a fighter, the bravest woman he had ever known, he had told you about her, he told you memories from his childhood. You knew it wasn’t an easy subject for him, and you never pushed him, instead you waited until he was ready. And he did, he had confessed you about his alcoholic father… about how when he was a little boy, he witnessed of her mother’s abuse at the hands of his father, and it suffered too. It had taken time, but he trusted you now, so much as to the point he revealed to you such intimate details about his life as well as his past.

 

_“Oh, take your time, don’t live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You’ll find a woman and you’ll find love_

_And don’t forget, son, there is someone up above”_

 

Steve would never forget his mother’s last words “A strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means you’ll never quit…”. Life has never been simple for him, he was often bullied, but it wasn’t all that bad, when Bucky came along they became best friends pretty quickly, almost like brothers actually, and Sarah couldn’t be happier.

So, although Steve was small for his age, he had more illness than a kid could bear, they were poor, and even when the list of bad things in his life could keep going he was determined to never throw in the towel. Because where others could have easily give up without a fight, that wasn’t him, the gentle voice of his mother would always be there to tell him to pick himself up and try again.

 

_“And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won’t you do this for me, son, if you can”_

 

_“Forget your lust for the rich man’s gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied”_

 

After her husband’s death, Sarah Rogers had to fend for herself to provide for her son’s food and medicines. His mother often overworked herself until fatigue, so she could get enough money for her and Steve when he was little, he would never understand where did she got the strength to work so hard and take care of him with all hardships that surrounded them, and thanks to the circumstances, Steve was forced to mature at very early age.

He would often feel guilty and powerless, since he was still a kid he couldn’t work to help her. In his eyes, his mother was the living example of perseverance. Because even when things were falling apart, she would always had a smile for him, she would gently stroke his blond hair and tell him they will find a way out of it.

 

_“And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won’t you do this for me, son, if you can”_

 

_Oh yes, I will_

 

_“Boy, don’t you worry, you’ll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied”_

 

Steve always has been a smart and good kid, when you met him you learned he grew up into a strong and good man, whose purpose was do what is right and protect those who need it. His sense of justice was one of the things that made you admire him and later fell for him. Although his mother always told him someday he will find someone who he would love like no one else on this earth, his mind was busy trying to find a way to be able to fight for his country, later his best friend Bucky used to introduce him girls in hope he would met the right one… but it wasn’t just the right time, until he found you. 

When he met you and fell in love with you, he wished with all his heart that you would had met his mother, he told you how sure he was that she would had loved you. Soon, Steve started to imagine a future with you, and this made you so happy that you couldn’t put it into words.

 

_“And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won’t you do this for me, son, if you can”_

 

_Baby, be a simple, be a simple man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple kind of man_

 

“Steve?” your voice brought him back from his memories. “Everything ok honey?” you asked, with concern in your eyes.

He took your hand in his before speaking, interlacing his fingers with yours and pulling you softly into a hug “ …yeah, I’ve never been better” he told you looking into your eyes with a warm smile, then softly kissed the top of your head. After a moment of pleasant silence, he softly rubbed your back, and spoke again.

“You’re gonna be an amazing mother” he told you, his words drawn a big smile on your face. He drawn away a little to look at your belly, and reached a hand to gently caressing your small baby bump.

“And how do you know that?” you inquired, playfully arching an eyebrow.

“Because I found the woman my mother told me about” he stated simply, beaming at you.

“And you will be an amazing father” you assured him, kissing him with all the love you had.

You knew he wasn’t a perfect man, and he wasn’t a perfect soldier either… he was a good man, just as his mother taught him to be.


End file.
